


Lemon

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Kudos: 9





	Lemon

Bright. Zesty. Refreshing.

A dollop of lemon jam. A splatter of lemonade.

The only person in real life who has said we were friends. My _best_ friend.

But I’m not yours.

What happened to our promises? What happened to our relationship? What happened to us?

Now you’ve got better best friends. 

And we drifted.

When was the last time we saw each other in person? When was the last time we went to a store to buy chocolate together? When was the last time we had a proper _conversation_?

I wonder how you’re doing? 

The notebook you gave me? I still have it. I still haven’t used it. Because how could I? 

...How did we end up like this?

Is your favorite color still hot pink? Is your favorite cake still lemon? Is your favorite friend still me?

I doubt it. 

You know, I really admire you. 

You were the one guiding me through life. You were the one introducing me to new experiences. 

I owe so much to you.

Do you know that you’re the only home I’ve ever willingly gone to? Probably not.

You’ve told me so much. I know about your family. Your siblings. Your cousins. 

Your beliefs. Your accounts. Your goals.

I’m proud of you.

Keep sticking to who you are. I’ll still support you.

After all, I still think you’re my best friend.

Even though we were as different as can be, we still made so many memories together.

Frogs and fitness in elementary school. Pumpkins and poems in middle school. Lunches and- oh, we didn’t have any classes together in high school, huh?

When did we drift so far?

Do you remember anything about me? Do you actually know _anything_ about me?

_My_ family? _My_ future?

My relation?

...

...Do you know I miss you?


End file.
